battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines
The TELOSIAN COMMONWEALTH OF THE PHILIPPINES is a quasi-independent self-governing protectorate of Telosia. In the late 20th century, military forces of the Imperial Cattirian Regime attacked and invaded the Philippine archipelago, easily overpowering the weak and outdated Armed Forces of the Philippines. This lasted until the liberation of the islands by joint Telosian-American forces during Operation Leviathan, thus becoming a Telosian colony. Autonomy was immediately granted, and the country began securing peace with other nations, specially ones of conflicting ideologies. One good example is the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, arguably the country's "best friend" yet having a separate ideology. ---- However, things were not the same regarding the new revolutionary Communist government of Cattiria. Tensions kept growing and stayed at a record high, until Cattirian forces north of Papua New Guinea intervened and attacked Filipino forces, thus beginning the short but fearful Philippine-Cattirian War. The two nations immediately entered an arms race, where the Philippine military suddenly began expanding very quickly. In a short time, the Philippines was now one of the most powerful military forces of the world. But before any conflict started, peace was ultimately secured with Cattiria, and ending the short war. The Philippines has decided to opt out of any conflict with its southern neighbor, despite the ongoing war against Telosia. ---- The Philippine Commonwealth Armed Forces continues to expand aggressively, to ensure total defense for the country's vast population in times of war. It has been involved in several other conflicts, and has become one of the most feared military forces of the world. Although it may be powerful, the PCAF would never be used to unjustly take other nations' territories and oppress their people, and to a lesser extent, to promote Philippine imperialism and land-grabbing. ---- 'Members *'User:Neutralartuen *'User:Nimitz 77 *'User:Silver Spectre *'User:Skynet1864 *'User:CommodoreGregory *'User:Noob1111 *'User:MiguelDizon 'Application Form' *'What will be your IC name? (Must be Spanish/Filipino name, you could search up a list of names on the Internet) *'What ships/kinds of ships will you be bringing?' *'How active are you on BSCF/BSCF Discord?' *'What is your desired rank/command in the Grand Fleet (Ex. Submarine commander, 1st Fleet, etc.)? *'Are you willing to fight until death, until everything around you has been destroyed?' Attention: Only Neutralartuen has the authority to construct ships using points, to be organized. You can ask if you want a certain class of ships constructed. 'International Status ''Since we are a self-governing region, we have the freedom to choose our own allies and enemies, however Telosia's allies and enemies are always the top priority. We will never ally with an enemy of Telosia, nor declare war against an ally of Telosia. The Philippines is a major influence in global politics, and always strives for peace. ---- '''Philippine Threat Level ---- ---- *''Neutrality has been ensured, but we should never be too sure.'' *''Kekistan destroyed, peace in Europe.'' ---- 'Foreign Relations' ---- |-|Allies= * Telosian Empire * Mexico * United States of America * Israel * Kingdom of Canada * Socialist Republic of Vietnam (de-facto, partial alliance) * Republic of Korea (de-facto) |-|Enemies= * Great Japanese Empire * Kekistani Empire (DEFEATED) * Islamic Rebel Groups * People's Cattirian Regime (de-facto) * Republic of India (de-facto) |-|Pacts and Agreements= * Telosian Empire: Civilian Trade, Military Trade, Mutual Defense * Socialist Republic of Vietnam: Non-Agression, Civilian Trade * Republic of Korea: Non-Agression * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics: Non-Agression * United Central Pacific Republic: Non-Agression * People's Republic of South America: Non-Agression * United States of America: Civilian Trade, Military Trade * State of Japan: Non-Agression, Civilian Trade * Republic of India: Non-Agression, Civilian Trade * Republic of France: Non-Agression * People's Cattirian Regime: Non-Agression * Israeli Mandate of Greece: Civilian Trade * Federation of Borneo: Non-Agression, Civilian Trade, Mutual Defense ---- 'Wars' ---- ---- 'Operations' ---- 'Territorial Data '''The Philippines' - Area: 298,170km2 Bonin/Ogasawara Islands - Area: 84km2 Palau - Area: 465.55km2 Yap - Area: 102km2 Chuuk - Area: 121.5km2 Marutea Sud - Area: 14km2 Volcano Islands - Area: 32.55km2 Minami-Torishima - Area: 1.332km2 Okino-Torishima - Area: 8,482m2 (0.008482km2) Maldives - Area: 298km2 Chagos Archipelago - Area: 56.13km2 Canary Islands - Area: 7,493km2 Azores - Area: 2,333km2 Madeira - Area: 801km2 Cape Verde - 4,033km2 ---- PHILIPPINE COMMONWEALTH ARMED FORCES ---- ---- 'GRAND FLEET OF THE PHILIPPINES (GFP)' ---- ---- The Grand Fleet of the Philippines is the naval arm of the PCAF. It used to be ridiculed by many, operating WW2-era ships even many years after the war. Now it is a highly-developed force, one of the most powerful in the world. It is vital in preserving the nation, a vast archipelago of over 7,000 islands. ---- 'Gallery' ---- |-|Battleships= Hari.jpeg|The Hari-Class Guided Missile Battleship is one of the oldest battleships in the fleet, being commissioned earlier right after the Espada. Her gun armament is clearly below average, but any ship of her class should not be underestimated: Several VLS pads and smaller missile launchers are scattered across her decks. Like the decommissioned Jose Rizal, the Hari has undergone several modernization programs, including a complete overhaul of fire control systems and radar. IMG_3813.JPG|The Giyerero-class Guided Missile Battleship, one of the Fleet's earliest battleships. In terms of armament she may not perform as well as others, but in terms of armor she is more than sufficient. She is armed with a humble secondary armament, led by a handful of missile launchers and 127mm guns. Leyte.jpeg|The Leyte-Class Guided Missile Battleship is one of the Fleet's few vessels that have withstood the test of time. Commissioned as early as the first carriers. However, the Fleet has seen the ships of her class operating even to this day, being deployed in many engagements and battles across the world. Her armament is not one that is too extravagant, but sufficient: several 127mm guns, missile launchers and 2 VLS pads containing 176 VLS cells. Mq.jpeg|The Manuel Quezon-Class Guided Missile Battleship (foreground) undergoing sea trials as the HMTS Avalon looks on. The fastest in the Fleet, she can make a astounding 38.8kn with her powerful engines, lighter armament and decreased armor. Her secondary armament consists mostly of several 127mm guns and missile launchers. Samar-class battleship.JPG|The Samar-Class Guided Missile Battleship is sometimes mistaken for the Leyte, but in terms of her real firepower this is partly true. With 7 460mm guns equipped with blow-out vents as with all "big guns" of the Fleet, she still fulfills the role of a battleship excellently. Aside from that, her secondary armament is made up of several 127mm guns, missile launchers, 128 VLS cells, and 4 launchers for the Bulkan anti-ship missile. IMG_3998.jpg|The Aklan is a larger variant of the Manuel Roxas. Her armament, like the Manuel Roxas, is not one to brag about, but the presence of several missile launchers and a handful of VLS cells will do. Pangasinan-class battleship.jpg|The Pangasinan-Class Guided Missile Battleship. Closely resembling the Leyte, she is one of the first battleships to be armed with Bulkan anti-ship missile launchers. She is a jack-of-all-trades, being sufficiently-armed for almost all roles a warship could fulfill, from anti-submarine to anti-ship or even simply as a troop transport. Trece Martires-class battleship.jpg|The Trece Martires, lead ship of her class. Almost identical to the Pangasinan, there is extremely little change in her armament save for another 46cm gun. Visayas.jpeg|The most heavily-armed 8-gunner in the fleet, the Visayas. Although she does not perform as well as others in terms of armor, her armament outweighs the deficiencies. Aside from her 8 460mm guns, 356mm secondaries flank each side of the vessel, supported by a multitude of lower-caliber guns and a good amount of missile launchers and VLS cells. IMG_0876.jpg|The Sibuyan-Class Guided Missile Battleship is a large, intimidating vessel. She carries very few secondary guns, replaced by a total of 36 Bulkan launchers flanking the vessel. She is highly maneuverable for her type, making 35.2kn with her powerful engines and waterjets. IMG_0914.jpg|The Malolos is the first trimaran battleship in the fleet. A running joke between sailors is that the Malolos is so big that her keel touches the seabed, explaining why the vessel is so stable even in rough weather. She carries a modest but powerful armament of missiles, including several Bulkan launchers. On either side of the bridge lies a helicopter flight deck, with an amazing total capacity of 12 helicopters. She is very heavily-armored and boasts 122 watertight compartments beneath the deck to slow down any enemy, no matter the size. IMG_0932.jpg|The Mindanao is a huge trimaran 8-gunner. The sheer size of her hull dwarfs her 8 460mm guns, making them look as if they were just secondaries. But it is partially true; she is covered with thick, heavy armor making her virtually impossible to sink. Several VLS cells and missile launchers are scattered across the massive deck. IMG_0935.jpg|The Zamboanga is the sister ship of the Mindanao. Although having a lighter armament and less armor, she is extremely fast for her type making 33.1kn. IMG_1017.jpg|The Bukidnon is a 7-gunner trimaran battleship. Considerably smaller in size compared to the Mindanao, she is much faster and much more maneuverable. At her stern lies a flight deck, with a capacity of 6 helicopters. Benguet.jpeg|The Benguet-Class Guided Missile Battleship. A fearsome 7-gunner, she carries so many missile launchers that it seems as if dozens of Lion MLRS are on deck. In terms of guns, her secondary armament is no walk in the park. A single broadside salvo of all her 356mm secondaries is enough to wipe out a small vessel if aimed right and within range. IMG_1071.jpg|The Juan Cailles-Class Guided Missile Battleship, a floating fortress of Filipino might. At first glance she appears as a rather lightly-armed vessel, but when examined closely she is the very opposite. Her shortage of a secondary gun armament only allows for more deck space for numerous VLS pads and missile launchers. However, she is considerably slow at 34.1kn, since she was built to operate at longer ranges. IMG_4094.jpg|The San Vicente is a rather lightly-armed vessel. She is surprisingly slow, at a speed of only 33.7kn, despite her streamlined, stealthy hull and powerful gas turbine engines. This is because she sacrifices speed and armament for durability, almost on par with the infamous Cattirian "barges". |-|Aircraft Carriers= IMG_0880.jpg|The Calapan is a massive nuclear-powered supercarrier. She makes 31.2kn with her waterjets and has great manouverability. She is equipped with 64 VLS cells, and thoroughly defended by CIWS and SAM launchers. She is a stealthy carrier, with reduced RCS and heat signature. She also features a secondary flight deck that could accommodate up to 6 helicopters. Ifugao.jpg|'Ifugao-Class' Guided Missile Supercarrier. IMG_3816.JPG|The Pana is the first class of aircraft carriers in service with the GFP. She is a nuclear-powered fleet carrier, with a capacity of 150 aircraft and 36 VLS cells. Batangas.jpg|'Batangas-Class' Guided Missile Attack Carrier. IMG_3926.JPG|The Agusan Del Norte-Class Nuclear Guided Missile Fleet Carrier is a modified version of the Pana-Class, with 48 VLS cells. Surigao.jpg|'Surigao-Class' Guided Missile Light Carrier. Cainta.jpg|The Cainta is another supercarrier. She embarks 200 jet fighters as with all other supercarriers, and an adequate SAM suite to protect herself from other threats looming in the skies. IMG_0102.PNG|The Antonio Luna-Class Guided Missile Supercarrier. What is unique about her is that she is able to serve a secondary role as a minor assault ship and can carry up to 2 HC6 or 3 AVH LCACs. When she is not attacking with her aircraft, she can use her 48 VLS cells on the deck to fire anti-ship missiles, or defend with her numerous CIWS or SAMs installed. IMG_0802.jpg|The PCS Aluhin lead ship of the Bayan-Class Guided Missile Helicopter Carrier. She is the first dedicated helicopter carrier commissioned in service with the Grand Fleet. She can carry a maximum of 18 multi-role helicopters, about half the capacity of the Bataan-Class LHD, but still posing a deadly threat to enemy submarines. She is equipped with several anti-ship missile launchers. Shariff_Kabunsuan.jpg|The Shariff Kabunsuan-Class Guided Missile Escort Carrier is a numerous class of carriers built to aid the Philippine's carrier fleet. She can embark 42 jet aircraft, and is thoroughly defended by several missile launchers and a secondary armament of 203mm DP guns. However, this comes at an expense. She can only make 32.8kn due to her weaker engine, thus reducing construction costs greatly. Dicasalarin.jpg|A carrier and a light cruiser at the same time, the Dicasalarin-Class Nuclear Guided Missile Supercarrier. Aside from her secondary armament of 203mm guns, a VLS and well-stocked missile launchers, she carries 200 jet aircraft and 4 helicopters. Olongapo.jpeg|Nicknamed the "Helicopter Supercarrier"', the Olongapo is just that. With a total capacity of 62 multirole helicopters and extremely powerful radar, sonar and submarine detection systems, she qualifies herself as the single most lethal weapon against any enemy submarine. Tagaytay.jpeg|The PCS Tagaytay is the first product of the GFP's "Enhanced FD" program, which aims to construct larger carriers in order to be capable of deploying more aircraft on deck at once. The Tagaytay brings the size of Filipino supercarriers on par with other superpowers around the world. Although she may look bland, even a lone ship of her class is not to be underestimated — each one boasts a large armament of missile launchers if not using its already deadly aircraft. Luzviminda.jpeg|Far more powerful than any other Filipino carrier in service, the Luzviminda is perhaps the most powerful carrier in the world. Although all carriers are restricted to 200 aircraft by international law, she has a slight advantage. Her deck is large enough to encompass her entire 200-plane capacity, and if needed, can support airborne operations involving slightly larger aircraft in an emergency. She also packs far more firepower than any other Filipino carrier. |-|Cruisers= Espada.jpeg|The Espada was the first flagship of the Fleet until she was succeeded by the decommissioned Jose Rizal. She has been then reclassified as a battlecruiser. Being relatively lightly-armored, having almost no secondary armament and weaker engines compared to the newer battleships, she still remains in active commission. Corregidor.jpeg|The Corregidor-Class Heavy Cruisers are based off the Telosian Insurgent-Class but with heavier weaponry and at a speed of 39.7 knots. IMG_0889.jpg|The Illigan-Class Light Cruiser is armed to the teeth with 127mm guns and torpedoes, and can easily be labeled as the most versatile light cruiser in the fleet. Her main armament of 127mm dual-purpose rapid-firing guns are capable of raining shells on her opponent, and can serve a secondary anti-aircraft role. She is equipped with CIWS to defend herself from anti-ship missiles, and aircraft as well. She is also the first minelaying-capable ship in the fleet, with the capability to launch 34 mines. She features a reduced RCS and heat signature. IMG_0909.jpg|The Bulusan is a Guided Missile Heavy Cruiser, a well-rounded and versatile vessel. She has a balanced amount of weapons, with her main armament as well as 120 VLS cells and 18 torpedo launchers. She can also carry 2 helicopters on her flight deck. She can make up to 40.5kn with her waterjets and powerful engines. IMG_4056.jpg|The Cebu-Class Guided Missile Heavy Cruiser is a fairly average but still powerful cruiser. She is also quite small, making her more quick and agile at 41 knots. She has a significant ASW kit that could repel enemy submarines, as well as a number of VLS cells to launch anti-ship missiles. tejerosbc.jpg|The Tejeros-Class Guided Missile Battlecruiser is a modern and powerful battlecruiser. 8 46cm turrets grace her bow and stern, accompanied by 127mm guns and hundreds of rocket launch tubes, and 72 VLS cells on either side of the superstructure. She has a helipad that can accomodate up to 4 multi-role helicopters. She is powered by 2 large Philippine-made gas turbine engines, the same ones on the New Manila-Class, and when combined with her decreased armor weight, can make 38.6 knots. IMG_1078.jpg|The Pio del Pilar-Class Guided Missile Super Cruiser was built for speed and agility. Her main guns are only 381mm, drastically decreaing weight and allowing for more armor or speed. She still packs a punch with her VLS and more than enough AA weaponry. She is a highly maneuverable vessel, and is also very fast at a speed of 42.7 knots due to her powerful engines, decreased armor and very streamlined hull. IMG_0005.jpg|The Jose Ignacio Paua-Class Guided Missile Light Cruiser is a small and mobile vessel. She is very lightly-armored with only 9 203mm guns and several 127mm DP guns, as well as significant amounts of AA weaponry such as SAMs and AA guns. She has a flight deck that can accomodate 2 multirole helicopters, as well as a VLS in the front. Although her armament may be below average for the usual Philippine armament, it is replaced by a top speed of 42.9kn and good manoeuvrability just to name a few. IMG_0016.jpg|The Teresa Magbanua, nicknamed the "Iron Lady", is a Guided Missile Super Cruiser. Her armament is relatively light, consisting of 4 406mm turrets, along with 127mm DP guns and various AA and CIWS, as well as 96 VLS cells in the front. However, her true might lies in a more powerful weapon. Her armor is very strong, hence the nickname. She is also fitted with various other countermeasures, ensuring her strong defense. Her speed is reduced to a slow, but respectable 33.6 knots. Lololololol.jpg|The Siaton-Class Guided Missile Light Cruiser, she is truly a light cruiser. She boasts the usual primary armament of 203mm guns, however her secondary armament is much below average. However, she is equipped with a VLS and anti-ship missile launchers, and a significant amount of torpedoes. She is very reliable and comes equipped with good computers and sensors, truly fulfilling her role as a light cruiser. She is also very fast, and can make 41.2 knots. |-|Destroyers= Matapang.jpeg|The Matapang-Class Guided Missile Destroyers form the backbone of the GFP. They are versatile ships, suitable for many jobs such as escorting capital ships, patrolling the seas or even invasions. Each ship is equipped with 4 M1-KSMs installed onboard. IMG_3758.JPG|The Dunong-Class Guided Missile Destroyer is a fast destroyer optimized for speed. She is powered by a pair of gas turbine engines, and is propelled by a set of water jets. Her armament still remains sufficient for a destroyer, but she trades heavy armor for lightweight armor. Silang.jpeg|The Silang is a huge vessel, dwarfing other Philippine destroyers with a length comparable to that of a heavt cruiser. She is the first of an entire fleet of destroyers planned for the GFP, one that brings the armament of Filipino destroyers roughly on par with Soviet destroyers. She is armed with an amazing 4 triple-barreled 127mm rapid-firing DP turrets, which is just slightly lighter than the standard light cruiser armament. She also boasts a new feature on Philippine destroyers: 8 Bulkan heavy cruise missile launchers, as well as an even larger suite of smaller missile launchers. The Silang is also fitted out with 2 VLS pads as large as its own helicopter flight deck, which can carry up to 3 on deck and 1 in the hangar. Overall, her appearance ensures Philippine naval dominance in the region, one that would last a fairly long time. |-|Light Ships= Series D-1-class destroyer.jpg|The Basilan-Class Guided Missile Frigate is a modern and fast frigate, converted from a destroyer class purchased from Canada. She is armed with a single 12.7cm DP gun, as well as 2 VLS pads and numerous Philippine-made missile launchers added during modifications. She is frighteningly quick, and can make 42.8kn. Ivatan.jpeg|The Almiro-Class Guided Missile Corvette is the most nimble surface ship in the Fleet. With a potent missile battery and a single 76mm RFDP gun, she is so small yet capable of engaging opponents from a few kilomters to a thousand miles away. She can also sneak up on her adversaries with 2 triple-barreled torpedo tubes and an extremely fast speed of 44.6 knots. |-|Patrol Vessels= ravena.jpg|The Ravena-Class Offshore Patrol Vessel is a speedy trimaran vessel. Powered by a large gas turbine engine and possessing extreme stability allows her to travel at high speeds across the open sea. She is armed with a single missile launcher and numerous torpedoes as well as mine-laying equipment, making her not only agile but versatile. Her flight deck can accomodate up to 4 helicopters. |-|Arsenal Ships= IMG_0882.jpg|The Bohol-Class is equipped with a impressive 548 VLS cells located across the entire ship. She is engineered to operate at the end or even far behind a battlegroup, and even while docked in port. Her waterjets can make 35 knots allowing a quick getaway in the case of enemy fire. She is a very stealthy ship herself, with a very small RCS and heavily reduced heat signature. She is equipped with the best missile guidance computers in the fleet, along with sophisticated fire-control systems. |-|Submarines= Guimaras.jpeg|The Guimaras-Class Guided Missile Submarine is a stealthy and agile submarine, boasting the latest AIP technology which allows the vessel to operate underwater without a sound. She is armed with a VLS to project her power over long distances. Baler.jpeg|The Baler-Class Aviation Submarine is a special vessel, capable of carrying 20 fighter jets safe underwater. Once she surfaces, an elevator brings the jets to the deck to take off. When all jets have been launched, she submerges again, hidden from enemy sights. She is also equipped with several torpedo tubes, giving her the ability to become a multi-purpose submarine. IMG 0841.jpg|The Masbate-Class Nuclear Guided Missile Submarine is the first class of nuclear-powered submarines in the GFP. She is armed with 6 torpedo tubes, along with a VLS. She has state-of-the-art sonar and sound detection systems that allows her to detect even the most stealthy submarines. She is also fitted with the best and strongest computers and navigation systems, that allows her to sail in shallow waters and navigate the most dangerous places on the sea floor. IMG_0851.jpg|The Talikud-Class Nuclear Guided Missile Submarine is an enlarged version of the Masbate-Class. Armed with 6 torpedo tubes and twice as many VLS, she is a stealthy and sophisticated submarine. However, she comes at a higher cost of production. IMG 0095.png|The Tablas-Class Nuclear Guided Missile Submarine is quite small for a nuclear submarine, yet she is quick and powerful. She was ultimately engineered for speed and stealth rather than firepower, although she still packs a punch with her 6 torpedo tubes and a few VLS cells. She can make a staggering 41 knots below the waves, outrunning most submarines and being able to keep up with light surface vessels. IMG 0073.jpg|The Ternate-Class Guided Missile Submarine is probably the most versatile submarine in the Fleet. She is armed with 4 torpedo tubes and 12 VLS cells, and is considerably fast for her type. She is well-rounded and is also a very good defensive submarine, because she is equipped with AIP as well as her famed "ultra-silent mode" where she falls silent at a speed below 5 knots, becoming unable to detect. She is equipped with all sorts of navigation and detection systems, as well as a considerable amount of decoys and countermeasures to throw off any enemy aggressors. Silay.jpeg|The Silay-Class Guided Missile Submarine is a fairly large vessel, yet quiet and stealthy. She features a new VLS built to launch the PA-500 Bulkan supersonic cruise missile, equipped with 16 cells. She uses new AIP technology granting her complete silence, and is a formidable and powerful opponent. She also utilizes the new "ultra-silent mode" technology similar to the one equipped on her predecessor, the Ternate. Bagyo.jpeg|The Bagyo is the largest, heaviest and most modern Filipino submarine afloat. She is fitted with a far more powerful AIP engine, much larger than the ones on other submarines. She equips Filipino-developed "Ultra-Silent Mode" technology, which is becoming the standard on all GFP submarines. Her most dangerous weapon is a massive cluster of 180 standard VLS cells and 36 PA-500 Bulkan launchers, enough to wipe out entire squadrons. She is the most powerful Filipino submarine afloat, or rather, below the waves. |-|Amphibious Assault= Realbataan.jpeg|The Bataan-class LHD is capable of deploying a mid-sized independent assault force of 3 HC6 or 4 AVH LCACs. She can also have up to 30 multi-role helicopters on deck. IMG_0980.jpg|The Tabuk is a modern and stealthy vessel by the new designation of ACS, or Assault Command Ship. She can carry 4 HC6 or 5 AVH LCACs, along with 25 multi-role helicopters. Ships of her class serve as command posts during amphibious invasions, because of that they are very well defended by a number of CIWS and a large amount of AA guns. She also packs 4 versatile 76mm rapid-firing guns, as well as 36 VLS cells. Lhc6.jpeg|The HC6 is an LCAC purchased from Telosia. It can deploy a force 220 troops and has adequate defense in the form of 2 127mm guns mounted on the bridge. Lhc.jpeg|The LSHC is a special landing craft developed by the GFP. It can transport 6 HC6 or 8 AVH LCACs over a distance of 18,600km. A helipad is installed on the stern, and can accomodate up to 4 multi-role helicopters. It is a fairly large vessel, with enough space to comfortably accomodate the troops who will be deployed during the assault. LSHCs sail with the assault fleet even from the port, which is why each one boasts numerous facilities to ensure a good life for the soldiers on board. Avh.jpeg|The AVH is a Philippine-made LCAC capable of deploying a force of 180 troops or 16 M1 Ranger MBTs. It is lighly-armed with a few autocannons to defend itself from beach defenses during an amphibious assault. Lhcav.jpeg|The Large Hovercraft Assault Vessel, commonly known as LHAV, is an enlarged LSHC. It can hold a whopping 18 AVH or 14 HC6 LCACs. It has adequate facilities to maintain the transport of all its soldiers and vehicles over thousands of kilometers. Aside from its assault force, the LHAV has very little offensive capability. However, she is very well-defended. Rapid-firing AA artillery line each side of the monstrous vessel, along with a single powerful high-velocity double-barreled 127mm autocannon, completed with several CIWS located in strategically important areas. It also carries 16 launchers for anti-ship missiles for further defense. |-|Museum Ships= Incheon.jpeg|The BRP Mariano Llanera sailing in formation with the BRP Marcelo H. Del Pilar. Both were Korean Incheon-Class Frigates (Renamed Marcelo H. Del Pilar-Class), purchased brand-new from Hyundai by the former government. They were the first frigates purchased brand-new by the Philippines, a sign of advancement and growing wealth. Both are docked in Dapitan and Ormoc respectively and are still in good condition. Manilarefit.jpeg|The Manila was the first 9-gunner battleship, one of the early prides of the Fleet. She and her sister the Makati were decommissioned due to the majority of their equipment becoming obsolete. Both are permanently moored off the southern coast of Manila Bay and in San Fernando, La Union, respectively. newmanila.jpg|The New Manila was, for the majority of the Philippine-Cattirian War, the pride of the Grand Fleet. Hastily built during the arms race that quickly expanded the PCAF, the New Manila, despite her immense firepower, had many problems. She and her sister, the Kawit, were decommissioned shortly after the war when the sheer amount of maintenance costs were realized. Both ships saw no action during their service; the New Manila was only deployed once off the coast of France during the war against Kekistan. Although the Kawit has been decommissioned, the New Manila is permanently moored of the southern coast of Manila Bay, alongside her predecessor the Manila. Cavite.jpeg|The Cavite-Class Super Cruiser was one of the first cruiser classes in the Fleet. Most have been decommissioned, however there are a few remaining ships permanently moored in several major naval bases and ports, including the lead ship, the PCS Cavite. ---- 'Roster' ---- Note: This roster does not include ships semi-permanently deployed overseas as part of a defensive force. For the roster of said ships, please refer to the Current Military Deployments. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Production Records ---- |-|Accumulation= * 9/3/17: +400 (+50) * 9/7/17: +1630; Scrapped: 1 x Jose Rizal-Class BBG (50), 3 x Malakas-Class BB (150), 4 x Manuel Roxas-Class BB (200), 2 x Datu-Class BB (100), 2 x Bocaue-Class BB (100), 15 x Cavite-Class CS (450), 20 x Iloilo-Class CAG (175), 10 x Aurora-Class CS (300), 2 x Manila-Class BB (105) * 9/10/17: +400 (+50) * 9/12/17: +312; Scrapped: 2 x New Manila-Class BBG (105), 1 x Kalinga-Class BB (50), 1 x Abra-Class BB (50), 3 x Taksil-Class BBG (157) * 9/15/17: +638; Scrapped: 11 x Camiguin-Class DDG, 15 x Candon-Class DDG, 14 x Limasawa-Class DDG, 18 x Kabankalan-Class DDG, 17 x Laguna-Class CEG, 8 x Agusan del Norte-Class CLG, 9 x Marikina-Class CLG, 5 x Parañaque-Class CAG, 2 x Bacolod-Class CSG |-|Production= * 9/3/17: 1 x Luzviminda-Class SCVGN (200), 9 x Bagyo-Class SSG (180), 2/5 x Basilan-Class FFG (20/50) * 9/7/17: 3 x Luzviminda-Class SCVGN (1200), 7 x Silang-Class DDG (105), 43 x Basilan-Class FFG (430) ---- 'Numbered Fleet Roster' ---- * 1st Fleet - Home Port: Guiuan, Samar - Commanders: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte, Admiral Jacinto Aguinaldo ---- * 2nd Fleet - Home Port: Subic, Zambales - Commanders: Fleet Admiral Angelo Florante ---- * 3rd Fleet - Home Port: Dapitan, Zamboanga del Norte - Commanders: Fleet Admiral Don Alonzo ---- * 4th Fleet - Home Port: Cavite City, Cavite - Commanders: Fleet Admiral Diosdado Quezon, Admiral Jose Dominguez, Admiral Abraham Velasquez, Vice Admiral Rodrigo Duterte, Vice Admiral Edgar Alvarez ---- 'Submarine Squadrons' ---- |-|1SS= ---- * 1st Submarine Squadron - Home Port: Guiuan, Samar - Commanded by: Admiral Benjie Osmeña, Vice Admiral Jun Morales, Vice Admiral Danilo Cruz, Rear Admiral Jaime Cristobal ---- |-|2SS= ---- * 2nd Submarine Squadron - Home Port: Mactan, Cebu - Commanded by: Vice Admiral Antonio dela Cruz, Rear Admiral Mateo Chavez ---- ---- 'Other Equipment' ---- ---- ---- ---- 'List of Naval Bases ---- ''Note: Although this is considered a list of naval bases, it is not a complete list. Most of the bases listed are only important, strategic or significant bases that are listed simply to enhance RP. ---- 'Alternate Naval Weapons ---- ''A list of naval weapons that are not directly represented on ships. ---- M1ksm.jpeg|The M1-KSM is a twin-armed missile launcher, originally developed for use on land but can also be mounted on ships. It features a modular design, capable of fitting either 2 large missiles or 8 smaller ones in 2 quad-barreled rotary launchers. It is primarily used for launching surface-to-air missiles but it can also launch a wide variety of other missiles such as anti-ship or cruise missiles. It is present on all ships large enough to mount it (Typically offshore patrol vessels and larger). M4shmd.jpeg|The M4-SHM is a twin-armed missile launcher similar to the M1-KSM. It can mount 4 surface-to-air or anti-ship/cruise missiles. Represented on ships by a 37mm SK C/30 AA gun, or a dark-grey M134 machine gun. 'Naval Support Command (NSC)' ---- The Naval Support Command is a sub-branch of the PCAF under command of the GFP. The NSC is in charge of every auxiliary ship of the GFP. Although its ships are mostly unarmed or very lightly armed, the NSC is a vital factor in the military strength of the Philippines. |-|Dry Cargo Ships= Idontknowthename.jpeg|The Legazpi-Class Dry Cargo Ship is a versatile ship, able to transport all sorts of goods. She is lightly armed in the event of an attack. |-|Surveillance Vessels= Mabini.jpeg|The Mabini-Class Surveillance Vessel is a small and lightly-armed vessel. Her main weapon is a massive array of radar and sonar, capable of detecting aircraft and vessels from long ranges. |-|Vehicle/Personnel Transport Ships= Valencia.jpeg|The Valencia-Class is a RO-RO vessel, capable of transporting up to 484 M1 Ranger MBTs. San andres.jpeg|The San Andres-Class Expeditionary Transport is a large vessel used to transport large numbers of troops over long distances. Although similar to a cruise ship, her cabins are made just to cater to the day-to-day needs of soldiers aboard. Each cabin features 2 double bunks, a restroom and other simple amenities. Despite having over 2,000 of them, the San Andres still boasts an impressive capacity of around 10,400 fully-equipped soldiers. She also has a large cargo hold that could transport other kinds of cargo such as APCs, and could fit up to 72 M1 Ranger MBTs. She is defended from enemy attacks with 2 triple-barreled 127mm guns, as well as 4 CIWS and 16 anti-ship missile launchers. She is equipped with powerful radar and sensors, as well as a rotating L-band radar that could detect stealth aircraft. She is also deadly fast, as she is powered by military-grade gas turbine engines and waterjets. Her flight deck could accomodate up to 4 multirole helicopters. |-|Hospital Ships= Habag.jpeg|The Habag-Class is a class of hospital ship. She is equipped with an ICU and surgery rooms, along with many other medical facilities making her a true "floating hospital". She is usually deployed to give humanitarian aid or during battles. Hospital ships cannot be fired upon according to international law. 'PHILIPPINE AIR FORCE (PAF)' ---- ---- The Philippine Air Force 'is the air arm of the PCAF. With the help of Telosia, it has become one of the world's most powerful air forces. It has grown from what used to be a small force of turboprop aircraft in the early 21st century. The PAF oversees all aircraft and airborne operations of the PCAF, including: naval aviation, airlift and paratroopers. ---- 'Aircraft ---- Note: Aircraft numbers do not include those stationed overseas as part of a defensive force. For the said numbers, please refer to the Current Military Deployments. ---- |-|Fighters= XF100.jpeg|The '''XF100' is a transonic fighter developed by Xenda. It was the first combat aircraft in service with the PAF, but due to that fact it is also one of the oldest. Most have already been decommissioned, with the remaining converted to a light attack/trainer configuration. The XF100 now serves as the PAF's only fixed-wing trainer aircraft. Superhawk.jpeg|The P-114F Superhawk is a supersonic, full stealth, Mach 3.3 air superiority fighter purchased from Telosia. Only the best pilots are allowed to fly this majestic aircraft, one of the fastest in service. It is rarely seen and only used for the most important missions, due to its relatively few numbers. |-|Multirole Fighters/Tactical Bombers= IMG_3852.JPG|The AP-8 is a full stealth supersonic multirole fighter developed by Filipino researchers with the help of Telosian designers. It is armed with 3 40mm autocannons and some flare packs and chaff rolls to protect itself, as well as several hardpoints for missiles and bombs. Maximum speed is at Mach 2.4, capable of Mach 1.4 supercruise. Mx1.jpeg|The MX-1 is a supersonic, versatile multi-role fighter in service with the PAF. It serves mainly as a tactical bomber, although it can engage enemy planes in fierce air-to-air combat with its 45mm 6-barreled rotary cannon and 2 30mm autocannons on each wing and air-to-air missiles. The MX-1 is also stocked with several flare packs and chaff rolls to defend itself, along with a small ECM array integrated into the airframe. It is capable of Mach 1.2 supercruise, with a maximum speed of Mach 2.1. Sf-44.jpeg|The SF-44 is a supersonic multirole fighter with a top speed of Mach 2.7, capable of Mach 1.8 supercruise. It is equipped with powerful stealth technology, decreasing the RCS by around 80%. It is equipped with 2 40mm autocannons and 1 55mm 4-barreled rotary cannon, along with numerous hardpoints for missiles and bombs to engage enemy forces and a surprising amount of flare packs and chaff rolls to defend itself through multiple engagements. It is highly manouverable, granting for quick escapes and agility in dogfights. The SF-44 also mounts an ECM array integrated into its airframe. |-|Strategic Bombers= Mayamaya.jpeg|The Maya YB-40 is a transonic strategic bomber of the PAF and has a combat range of 14,230km without aerial refueling. It can deliver payloads of up to 54,000kg and has a cruise speed of 1,040kmh. The YB-40, of course, never goes into battle undefended, protected by 4 55mm 6-barreled rotary cannons and several flare packs as well as chaff rolls. It also has an additional 8 hardpoints that can mount missiles or bombs. phoenix.jpeg|The Marshall-Lewis B-95 Phoenix is a supersonic strategic bomber purchased from Telosia. It has a payload of 70,000kg as well as several hardpoints for air-to-air missiles. It is the fastest bomber aircraft in service, and one of the fastest in the world. Gy2agila.jpeg|The GY-2 Agila is the most advanced bomber in the PAF. It can easily eliminate prime targets with its full-stealth capabilities and a payload of 36,000kg. Aside from its large payload, it is also equipped with 4 6-barreled rotary missile launchers in its bomb bay. It is supersonic, with a top speed of Mach 1.24 and a cruise speed of Mach 0.97. It has multiple ECM systems, most of which are classified. Each bomber is equipped with 2 55mm 4-barreled rotary cannons inside a protected area to engage enemy aircraft, but is not expected to see much action since the Agila is equipped with powerful stealth technology. Most of its technology is classified, but it is known that each one is extremely powerful. Additional missiles can also be stored in the bomb bay, allowing it to adequately defend itself in dire situations. C80.jpeg|The C-80 Mulawin (A.K.A. "Jumbo Jet") is a large semi-stealth supersonic strategic bomber developed by the PAF. It has a top speed of Mach 2.3 and is capable of Mach 1.2 supercruise, and has a whopping 80,000kg of internal payload. It is equipped with more than enough flare packs and chaff rolls to protect itself, and also comes with an ECM suite. Each bomber mounts 12 missile/bomb hardpoints, 4 of which can mount 6-barreled rotary missile launchers. |-|Helicopters= saxon.jpeg|The Saxon P-1 is a light attack helicopter purchased from Telosia. It is armed with a 30mm autocannon and numerous air-to-ground missiles, as well as Philippine-developed thermal camouflage technology. IMG 0062.jpg|The MH-1 Zek is a powerful four-bladed, twin-engine, medium-lift multirole helicopter. It has a capacity of 12 fully-equipped soldiers. It boasts a powerful armament of 2 12.7mm 6-barreled rotary machine guns, 2 30.5mm single-barreled autocannons, and 4 hardpoints for mounting missiles and bombs. IMG 0060.jpg|The SH-1 is an ASW variant of the MH-1 Zek. It can carry up to 4 specially-designed anti-submarine torpedoes as well as 8 hardpoints that could mount air-to-surface missiles, and a single .40 caliber 6-barreled rotary machine gun. |-|Drones= IMG 0407.jpg|The MT-1 is a stealth reconnaissance drone purchased from the defunct New Macedonian Empire. It mounts a very powerful camera, capable of detecting small objects even from tens of thousands of feet in the air. It has a service ceiling of 16,000m, and a usual operational altitude at 8,000m. The MT-1 has a very long range of around 2,000km, and an impressive maximum endurance of over 25 hours. The MT-1 also has 4 hardpoints for AGMs or bombs, making it not only a great recon aircraft but also a deadly adversary. |-|Other Aircraft= ac20.jpeg|The AC-20 is a gunship purchased from Telosia. It is heavily armed and has a range of 4,600km without aerial refuelling. Marlinph.jpeg|The PB-25 Marlin is a patrol bomber purchased from Telosia. It is equipped with 3 twin-mount 20mm guns and an impressive array of sensors to help detect enemy forces. It is equipped for conducting very long patrols around the country. IMG 0065.jpg|The P-1 Dagat is a long range maritime patrol bomber. It is equipped with very powerful radar, sensors and early warning systems to be able to detect both submarines and other dangers that may be present. It has a total of 12 internal and external stations that could mount anti-ship missiles, homing torpedoes, air-to-ground missiles, mines and other equipment deemed necessary for maritime patrol. It is equipped with larger fuel tanks and extended range technology, giving it a very long endurance. IMG 0067.jpg|The E-1 Aga is an Airborne Early Warning and Control (AEW&C) aircraft. It provides all-weather surveillance, command, countermeasures and communications. It is able to detect ships and aircraft from long ranges. The Aga is also equipped with a "Smart Radar" system allowing for stronger detection and tracking of stealth aircraft using enhanced L-band radar, as well as an ECM suite that can disable incoming enemy missiles toward itself or nearby friendly aircraft. ---- 'Liberty One' ---- Libertyone.jpeg|Liberty One, a Xenda P-100ER with a registration RP-001. Liberty One is the callsign of any plane carrying the President of the Philippines. It is usually a modified Xenda P-100ER with registration RP-001, a long-range narrow-body jet airliner that has a range of approximately 12,550km. ---- 'PAF Airlift Command (PACOMM)' ---- kc152.jpeg|The KC-15 is a tanker purchased from Telosia, and allows aircraft to refuel in mid-air thus extending its range and endurance. c5g.jpg|The C-1 Araw is a large, heavy-lift transport aircraft, the largest aircraft in service with the PAF and one of the largest military aircraft in the world. It has 2 variants, the C-1A Kalawakan and the C-1B Daigdig. The C-1A Kalawakan has 2 decks, with the upper deck seating 80 fully-equipped soldiers/paratroopers, and the lower deck capable of transporting 3 EDSA-I MBTs. The C-1B Daigdig was built to transport soldiers in large numbers. It has 3 decks, and can transport a total of 384 fully-equipped soldiers/paratroopers. ---- 'Squadrons' ---- *Fighter Squadron: 24-32 Fighter Jets *Strategic Bomber Squadron: 4 Strategic Bombers *ASW(B)Squadron: 4-6 Patrol Bombers *ASW(H) Squadron: 6-10 ASW Helicopters *Helicopter Squadron: 6-10 Multirole Helicopters ---- 'Philippine Strategic Missile Command (PSMC)' ---- The Philippine Strategic Missile Command deals with all strategic, i.e. ballistic, missiles operated by the PAF. It is a powerful force, a sign of militarization and prosperity. The PSMC, however, has pledged never to use WMD warheads according to international law. ---- 'Missile Inventory' ---- |-|Ballistic Missiles= Tbm.jpeg|The ATB-RAM nicknamed "Abram", is a theater ballistic missile. With a 1000kg warhead and a range of 3,500km, it can be quickly deployed to strike nearby enemies. Fm10.jpeg|The FM-10TR is a variant of the FM-10 ICBM. Featuring an even heavier armament, the FM-10TR trades its range and fuel for more warheads. |-|Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles= Fm10.jpeg|The FM-10 ICBM is the ultimate show of how Philippine power has drastically improved over the years. Featuring an MIRV and up to 24 conventional warheads with decoys, it is a massive threat to the country's enemies. 'PHILIPPINE COMMONWEALTH ARMY (PCA)' ---- ---- The Philippine Commonwealth Army '''is the ground warfare branch of the PCAF. The PCA is a well-rounded force, both in offense or defense. What is most unique about the PCA, however, is its use of FMA (Filipino Martial Arts) in training. Filipino Martial Arts are said to be the most well-rounded and practical fighting techniques in the world. They are not conflicting with other fighting styles, but instead strengthening them. FMA focuses on traditional blade/stick movements, which can be applied onto almost anything from a rifle, umbrella, cellphone, credit card and even a bottle of water. ---- '''Total Active (Reserve) Personnel: 5,963,600 (8,763,900); PCASFC Classified ---- 'Equipment' ---- |-|Tanks= M1r.jpeg|The M1 Ranger is a nimble MBT, boasting a powerful 145mm high-velocity gun, reduced RCS and thermal signature as well as reactive armor. The Ranger is further armoured by depleted uranium and driven by a powerful gas turbine engine allowing a top speed of 114km/h. It is also equipped with 2 coaxial 15.2mm MGs, 2 10.16mm remote-controlled MGs and a single 12.7mm MG. As with every other tank in service with the PCA, it is equipped with both a soft-kill and hard-kill APS to defend itself from ATGMs. Edsa1.jpeg|The EDSA-I MBT is a fast yet deadly war machine. It is significantly lighter than the M1 Ranger, and is the perfect tank for mobility and easy transport around the country's many diverse regions and tropical rainforests. It rocks a 130mm high-velocity gun, with the appropriate balance between firepower and weight. For close-range engagements it packs 2 coaxial 12.7mm MGs, and 2 remote-controlled 10.16mm MGs. It is further shielded by an APS. The EDSA-I is a very mobile tank, and can travel at speeds of up to 134km/h on good road conditions. IMG 0143.jpg|The M2 Leon MBT is a fast tank designed for mobility and jungle combat. It has a 130mm smoothbore gun and is very heavily armored. It also mounts a single automatic remote-controlled 12.7mm MG and a hard-kill APS and smoke launchers, and incorporates very modern sensors and computers. It has a deadly speed of up to 79.6km/h on good road. T2_kamao.jpg|The M3 Kamao MBT is arguably the most powerful armored vehicle in service with the PCAF. Meaning "fist", a large 145mm smoothbore high-velocity gun capable of firing almost all kinds of AT weapons including HEAT, ATGM, APFSDS, and others is its primary weapon. It is shielded by several layers of reactive, composite, slat, spaced, depleted uranium and other kinds of armor. The Kamao is also coated with RAM and incorporates Philippine-developed thermal camouflage technology. It is powered by a strong gas turbine engine allowing for speeds of up to 107km/h. Its already impressive firepower is further strengthened in the form of 2 double-barreled coaxial 12.7mm automatic remote-controlled MGs, a single double-barreled 7.62mm automatic remote-controlled MG, a single-barreled 12.7mm MG, 4 15.2cm ATGM launchers, and a hard-kill APS. |-|Self-Propelled Artillery= Lll.jpeg|The SA-21 is a self-propelled howitzer. Its main arnament is a 155mm self-propelled howitzer with a range of 32.4km, and has a top speed of 62km/h. It also packs a soft-kill APS and coaxial 15.2mm as well as 2 12.7mm remote-controlled MGs if the need for close-range defense arises. G2m1.jpg|The G2M1 Lion is a large self-propelled multiple rocket launcher. It is versatile, and has the capability to fire all sorts of munitions from the simple 152mm unguided self-propelled rocket to the TaM-1 TBM. The Lion can load the following rockets (Including 8 TaM-1 TBMs): 152mm x 84, 180mm x 72, 230mm x 60, 300mm x 48, 450mm x 36. IMG 0144.jpg|The S-100 SPAAG is armed with 2 76mm radar-guided autocannons with a very high rate of fire and the best targeting systems, even 3 or 4 of these vehicles in a small area could transform the sky above them into a dangerous no-fly zone. Each unit is also equipped with several ECM and APS equipment to not only physically, but electronically destroy enemy aircraft. It can also be used as fire support with its very powerful guns, that could rip enemy soldiers into little unrecognizable corpses. Lar160thing.jpeg|The R-10 is a light MLRS based on a longer variant of the TTV chassis. It can fire up to 24 x 203mm , 36 x 152mm, and 48 x 127mm rockets. Tos1chineseripoff.jpeg|The R-20 Kawal is a highly mobile MLRS, loosely based off the chassis of the M3 Kamao MBT. It can fire up to 36 x 203mm rockets as its main armament, but it also has the capability to mount 60 x 127mm and 24 x 300mm rockets as well. It can also fire up to 6 TaM-1 TBMs. It is equipped with 2 powerful 12.7mm MGs, and is effectively immune to light fire. |-|Armored Transport= Lynx.jpeg|The FV4035 Lynx is an IFV purchased from Telosia. It has a 40mm autocannon, remote MGs and a grenade launcher. Although it is lightly armored, it is almost immune to AT guns. Charioteerr.jpeg|The TPM-450 Charioteer is an amphibious APC, a Philippine-modified version of the Telosian FV4055 Charioteer. It is well-protected and armed with twin 20mm autocannons and Philippine-made stealth and camouflage technology, capable of transporting 14 fully-equipped soldiers. It can reach speeds of up to over 96km/h on good road conditions. IMG 0146.jpg|The Type 10 is a decent, well-armored APC. It is amphibious, and can transport 16 fully-equipped soldiers. It features a single automatic .80 caliber remote-controlled MG, and is immune to small arms fire. IMG 0139.jpg|The Type 20 Musang is a dangerous IFV, with a capacity of 8 fully-equipped soldiers and much more firepower. It has a 76mm autocannon that dwarfs the usual armaments of IFVs, as well as a 12.7mm coaxial machine gun and 4 ATGM launchers. It is very deadly especially in urban combat with its state-of-the-arc sensors and APS to detect and deter soldiers and other armored vehicles. IMG 0147.jpg|The Type 44 Mobile Command Vehicle is exactly what the name suggests. It was built to coordinate attacks on land, such as what AEW&C aircraft do in the air. It was not built for front-line combat, but it is well-protected with standard armor and a single 12.7mm automatic remote-controlled machine gun. IMG 0149.jpg|The Type 50 Armored Reconnaissance Vehicle was made for speed. At speeds of up to 136.8km/h it could rip through battlegrounds, and is especially engineered for jungle warfare. It is immune to small arms fire, and is equipped with smoke grenades and a soft- and hard-kill APS and a 25mm autocannon. It is equipped with Philippine-made visual and thermal camouflage technology and coated with RAM to increase stealthiness. TTV.jpeg|The TTV or Tactical Transport Vehicle is a medium-sized truck for transporting soldiers across long distances. It can transport a good 22 fully-equipped soldiers, along with the driver and navigator. It was designed with Philippine-made thermal camouflage technology as well as better suspension, allowing it to go on rough terrain like rocks. It has a top speed of 78km/h on good road. The TTV also has a cargo variant, called the TCT. The troop compartment is removed, and replaced with an open-air flatbed for cargo, and can also transport towed vehicles like SAM radar or towed howitzers. |-|Other Vehicles= Aca-104 .jpeg|The ACA-104 Rizal is a SAM launcher, and can fire 6 very powerful 410mm 300lb-warhead surface-to-air missiles, 12 230mm missiles, or 2 MA-16 missiles. C ram centurion.jpeg|The ACM-106 Century is a towed CIWS platform, armed with the Philippine-made AM-2 Defender CIWS. Unlike the standard ship-mounted AM-2V, it is only single-barreled and not double-barreled. Despite the compromise, it is still very powerful wih its 6-barrel rotary autocannon and extremely powerful aircraft and missile detection radar. |-|Firearms= Ar1.jpeg|'PA-147', standard assault rifle of the PCA. Sn2.jpeg|'M218' Sniper Rifle, standard sniper rifle of the PCA and PCM. Ar2.jpeg|'RP-22' Assault Rifle. Higher rate of fire and more power compared to the PA-147, given to soldiers who have shown excellent skills. Lmg.jpeg|'RF96 LMG'. A light machine gun, high power and rate of fire. Xp5.jpeg|'XP-35', standard sidearm. A versatile and powerful pistol. Ar4.jpeg|'SCANNAR' Assault Rifle, currently used by the PCASFC. Outfitted with a small grenade launcher and a silencer, it can unleash a lot of damage in secret. Ar3.jpeg|'CM-95' Assault Rifle, standard assault rifle of the PCM. |-|Ships= Ranger.jpeg|The CPS Ranger is the training ship of the Scout Rangers. There is a small dock for boats at the stern, used for rowing and navigation training. ---- 'Heavy Ordnance Corps (HOC) ---- The '''Heavy Ordnance Corps' is a division of the PCA that operate the Army's new experimental line of heavy vehicles. The HOC is a very feared figure on the battlefield, with heavy vehicles engineered to fight relentlessly even when outnumbered. Because of the sheer weight and limited mobility of the vehicles, they cannot be deployed straight into battle. The HOC operates its own assault ships and specialized aircraft to bring the vehicles into areas near combat zones. The HOC uses its own size rating, called the Standard Heavy Armor Directory or SHAD, with "1" being the size of the Kidlat HAWP. ---- |-|Vehicles= IMG_0042.jpg|The Kidlat HAWP, short for Heavy Weapons Platform, is a new heavy SPG developed by the HOC. It boasts a massive 254mm high-velocity self-propelled howitzer that would send equally large artillery shells across a long distance, and even longer if the munitions are rocket-assisted. It is completely immune to small arms fire and well-armored with reactive and composite armor. In the event of close-ranged combat, it is protected by a coaxial 15.2mm and 2 12.7mm MGs. IMG_0051.jpg|The HTD Ati is a large and powerful tank destroyer. It is designed to withstand heavy enemy fire while serving huge loads of punishment. It can fire 180mm long-range AT rounds as well as ATGMs. It is very heavily armored in the front and sides, while less armored on the back. Its AT gun is automatically reloaded, allowing for a high rate of fire. The Ati is manned by a very small crew of 3 men, who sit comfortably within the heart of the tank destroyer and are very well-protected, as if they were in a video game. IMG 0196.jpg|Type 11 Super heavy tank. |-|Assault Ships= IMG 0189.jpg|HT-1 Skyline super heavy transport plane |-|Aircraft= IMG 0189.jpg|HT-1 Skyline super heavy transport plane ---- 'PCA Special Forces Command (PCASFC)' ---- |-|Philippine Cyber Corps= *Headquarters: Underground base, Codename Liberty The PCC is in charge of protecting all transmissions made by the government and cyber warfare. It is composed of computer experts, hackers and programmers. |-|Philippine Scout Rangers= *Headquarters: San Miguel, Bulacan The Philippine Scout Rangers, more popularly known as the Scout Rangers, are the elite force of the PCA. They are specially trained in guerrilla warfare, particularly jungle warfare. Their training is intense, and only the best of the best of the best pass it. The typical washout rate for Scout Ranger training is typically 85-90%. The Scout Rangers' humorous but feared motto, "We annihilate (Without difficulty)", gives a good idea of how fearsome these soldiers are. On the mere first day of training, trainees are made to run 20km through dense forest without any support. Once they reach the rendezvous point, they are given 1 hour of rest then they will be subjected to extremely intense workouts, along with trainers shouting at them and destroying their emotions. Throughout the first week, trainees will be doing the same thing but through diverse regions from dense forests to sandy beaches to crossing long rivers. The gruesome training continues for 4 months and includes: *Waking up 3am every day by having a multiple buckets of near-frozen water and ice splashed onto your face, *Trekking from San Fernando, La Union to Baler, Aurora with minimal support, *Carrying 46cm shells (As a team, of course) across a distance of 20km, *Carring 12.7cm shells ALONE across a distance of 40km, *Surviving 3 days without food and rest and constantly doing workouts, *Intense training in hand-to-hand combat and knowledge of Philippine martial arts, *And of course, learning how to use any time of handheld weapon. The Scout Ranger training officially ends after the culminating event known as the D-Day. Named after the Allied invasion of Normandy in 1944, this event will decide whether a trainee will be accepted into the Scout Rangers, or whether they will come out alive or not. The event begins at 5am in the San Idelfonso peninsula, an area of land used as the site of the D-Day. Each trainee will be positioned 1km apart from each other. The event starts as the CPS Ranger (Which will be on standby off the coast) will train its guns towards the peninsula and fires the first round. For the next 4 days, trainees will have to survive bombardment from the ship and from bomber aircraft. Another aspect of the D-Day is that trainees will not be supplied with and food or water. They will build their own shelter, capable of withstanding attacks, and will find their own food and water. At the end of the 4 days, their training will be officially completed, and they will be accepted into the Scout Rangers. 'PHILIPPINE COMMONWEALTH MARINES (PCM)' ---- The Philippine Commonwealth Marines are an elite force capable of conducting various operations in land, sea and even air more efficiently than the PCA. Being an archipelagic nation in the Pacific that was first inhabited by settlers in boats, to the first settlements around water and the natural hunter instinct of the prehistoric settlers, up to the present age where shipping dominates the economy, the country has a history of "Marines" for as long as we can remember. Although not superior in weapons and equipment, these Marines are very experienced men, who, at the same time, are willing to make a sacrifice for the Philippines. Just like the Philippine Commonwealth Army, the Marines are also trained in Filipino Martial Arts and other fighting techniques, which makes it very hard to subdue these men whether armed or not. ---- Total Active (Reserve) Personnel: 4,752,100 (3,145,700) ---- 'Naval Engineering Corps (NEC) ---- '''Total Active (Reserve) Personnel: 1,673,900 (1,057,800)' ---- The Naval Engineering Corps is the direct successor of the Coastal Defense Force. Similar to America's Seabees, the NEC oversees construction projects by the GFP. The NEC consists of skilled workers, trained by the Commonwealth Marines to be able to drop their tools and pick up their weapons to fight at a moment's notice. 'PHILIPPINE COAST GUARD (PCG) ---- The '''Philippine Coast Guard' is a small force of patrol vessels and light warships assigned to protecting the nation's territorial waters as well as maritime drug interdiction operations. It consists solely of small and fast vessels perfect for quickly getting around Philippine waters. ---- Placeholder.jpeg ---- 'PHILIPPINE NATIONAL DEFENSE FORCE (PNDF)' ---- The Philippine National Defense Force, otherwise known as the PNDF, is a militia force tasked to defend Philippine soil. Recruits serve the area of their residence, and are completely voluntary unless conscription is required. Members serve the PNDF as a secondary or part-time job, and continue with their normal lives and jobs. ---- 'Philippine Maritime Defense Force (PMDF) ---- The '''Philippine National Maritime Defense Force' is the naval component of the PNDF. As most purpose-built vessels are in possession of the Grand Fleet or Coast Guard, the PMDF consists entirely of smaller patrol vessels and inshore patrol craft, as well as other private-owned vessels part of the Civil Reserve Fleet. ---- Placeholder.jpeg ---- 'Philippine Air Defense Force (PADF) ---- The '''Philippine Air Defense Force' is the smallest branch of the PNDF, with a small group of trained pilots who are capable of flying the country's military aircraft. As most would go to the PAF, there are only very few who enlist on the PADF, but are proud of being able to defend their homeland. ---- Placeholder.jpeg ---- 'Philippine Ground Defense Force (PGDF)' ---- Total Personnel: 3,853,700 ---- The Philippine Ground Defense Force is the single largest branch of the PNDF. Members are Army-trained in combat, and a few FMA skills. Their weaponry may not be as good as the Army, but it is enough to ensure a good defense of Philippine soil if the need ever arises. ---- |-|Tanks= Placeholder.jpeg |-|Self-Propelled Artillery= Placeholder.jpeg |-|Armored Transport= Placeholder.jpeg 'Philippine-Made Missiles Atacms.jpeg|The '''TaM-1' is a tactical ballistic missile. With a range of 320km and a killer speed of 1.2km/s, it is a powerful weapon on the battlefield. It is can be fired from an MLRS such as the Lion II. SLCM1.jpeg|The TD-10 LAM is a subsonic, all-weather cruise missile. It boasts a massive range of 2,455 km and a speed of 922km/h, with a 1,220lb warhead. It is a very powerful and versatile missile, and can be deployed from land and sea, from a VLS. Pampam.jpeg|The PAMS is a powerful fire-and-forget air-to-air missile with a range of 42km. It is intended to intercept high-speed targets, with a 50lb blast/fragmentation warhead and a top speed of Mach 4.7. SS-N-12.jpeg|The PA-500 Bulkan is a powerful anti-ship/cruise missile. It boasts a speed of Mach 1.2 but has a range of only 1,450km, half the range of the TD-10 LAM. However, the warhead is twice as heavy at 2,205lb. Harpoon.jpeg|The MS-84 Amihan is an all-weather anti-ship missile. A cheaper and smaller variant of the TD-10, it carries a 486lb warhead to a maximum distance of 238km. It can be launched from a lighter platform compared to the TD-10. Ma.jpeg|The MA-16 is a surface-to-air missile, with a range of 168km. Its main launch platform is the M1-KSM launcher. Another variant, the MA-22 can be launched from mobile SAM launchers such as the ACA-104 Rizal. aw13.png|The AW-13 was designed to take down slow-moving or large aerial targets. It can propel a 72kg HE warhead at speeds of up to Mach 4.1, with a range of 365km. 'Standard Vehicle Size Directory In order to efficiently transport vehicles on ships and aircraft, the PCA has created a Standard Vehicle Size Directory (SVSD) to classift vehicles. Different conversions are also calculated to ensure that each transport ship/aircraft is used to its maximum capacity. The standard SVSD vehicle size is represented as "SVSD 1", which corresponds to that of the '''M1 Ranger' MBT. Other Standard Vehicle Sizes are greater (smaller) than SVSD 1, or lesser (larger). For example, an EDSA-I is classified as SVSD 1.2, which means that a single M1 Ranger is worth 1.2 EDSA-I MBTs, which means that the latter is smaller. This allows for more to be transported in a single ship/aircraft. 'Land-Based Missile Launchers Kn1.jpeg|The '''KN-1', short for Kagwang or Philippine Flying Lemur, is a VLS that is used on land. It has 64 VLS cells that could launch land-attack cruise missiles or surface-to-air missiles. M1ksm.jpeg|The M1-KSM is a twin-arm missile launcher, and can be mounted on the ground or on ships. It was built with a modular design, capable of launching not only cruise missiles but also anti-ship missiles and surface-to-air missiles. It can fire either 2 larger missiles or 8 smaller ones mounted on 2 4-barreled rotary launchers. Irondome.jpeg|The IV-65 is another VLS, fitted with 80 cells in 20 groups of 4 cells each. It is also equipped with powerful missile guidance and fire control systems. It can also serve a secondary role as a SAM launcher, capable of equipping many sizes with its modular design. ---- 'Castle Project (Philippine Wall) The Castle Project, or Philippine Wall, is a name for a huge defensive structure surrounding the entire nation. It is presumably the Philippine answer to the Austro-Wall, however it out-performs the Austro-Wall in terms of firepower and range. Although it is known as the ''"Philippine Wall", it is not exactly a "wall". The Philippine Wall consists of many defensive structures, bunkers, warning systems and more. Underground bases are also present, capable of withstanding missile attacks. They can serve as command centers when ground bases are down. The most prominent characteristic of the Philippine Wall is the closely-knit network of missile emplacements. Circling the entire wall, each one can launch dozens of missiles at targets thousands of kilometers away. Other defenses, vehicles and structures are also present. The PCAF has also purchased production rights to the German-made Armaggedon System, most of which were constructed along the wall. ---- ---- 'Underground Bases' ---- *Codename Castle Keep: Command center of all defenses on the wall. *Codename Fort: GFP emergency command center. *Codename Nelson: PAF emergency command center. *Codename Liberty: The government bunker, shared with the PCA. 'National Radar Defense Network (NADEN) The '''National Radar Defense Network' is a network of radar stations scattered around the archipelago. It is tasked with monitoring sea and air movements around the country and works closely with the Philippine Wall, specifically the KN-1 emplacements. The NADEN may also be used for non-military purposes. It has a maximum range of over 3,000km. The PCAF usually needs the NADEN for ship-detecting and not aircraft-detecting roles, as it could change the tide of a large naval invasion and since modern military aircraft are mostly harder to detect. ---- 'List of Radar Stations' ---- |-|Luzon= *Subic, Zambales *Burgos, Ilocos Norte *Candon, Ilocos Sur *Daet, Camarines Norte *El Nido, Palawan *Puerto Princesa, Palawan |-|Visayas= *San Jose de Buenavista, Antique *Tagbilaran, Bohol *Laoang, Northern Samar |-|Mindanao= *Cotobato City, Shariff Kabunsuan *Surigao City, Surigao del Norte *Bongao, Tawi-Tawi *Cape San Agustin, Davao Oriental 'Philippine Electronic Air Defense Network (PEADEN) The '''Philippine Electronic Air Defense Network' is a project similiar to NADEN but with a different role of missile/air defense. PEADEN stations located along the coast are crewed by PCC personnel specifically trained for this purpose, and are each equipped with a massive array of radar, missile detection systems and electronic countermeasures to track and disable incoming enemy missiles. It is integrated into the same network as the Philippine Wall. 'Project Castle Moat "Pacific Wall" '''Project Castle Moat' is the name for a series of defensive structures encompassing the territories of West Micronesia and Palau. It is very similar to the Philippine Wall, only that it uses much newer systems implemented only later in the Philippine Wall. Colloquially it is known as the "Pacific Wall" due to it being very similar to the Philippine Wall. This Pacific Wall, just like its "brother" has a closely-knit system of missile launch facilities capable of firing dozens of missiles thousands of kilometers away. The missile systems are integrated into a network of several radar stations similar to that of the NADEN, and can monitor activity from thousands of kilometers away. 'Project Selatan '''Project Selatan' is a large military project encompassing several extreme-southwest islands in the Philippine archipelago. It involves land reclamation as well as the construction of even more defensive structures to ensure quick notice and defense should the Philippines be attacked. ---- "Land reclamation operations commence in Sitangkai in Tawi-Tawi, as well as construction of a 5-kilometer bridge connecting Sitangkai to the neighboring island of Sibutu. This is so that troops and residents alike could easily access the airbase that would begin construction. It will have 2 identical 3.7-kilometer asphalt runways that could accomodate even the largest aircraft in service with the Air Force. When it is not critically needed, it will also serve daily flights connecting the area to Bongao. Meanwhile on Omapuy Island, construction of a military base begins, as well as another bridge connecting the island to Sibutu. Another base will be constructed on Sitangkai once the reclamation is completed." "In nearby Bongao Island, plans to construct a larger airport take place. A few kilometers northeast of the existing Sanga-Sanga Airport, a new airport called New Bongao Airport will be constructed. The new airport will have 2 runways, both nearly 1 1/2 times the length of the single runway on Sanga-Sanga Airport. New Bongao will also serve a secondary role as a military airbase, and a few more facilities will be constructed to accomodate even the large strategic bombers of the Air Force." "Meanwhile, similar reclamation projects begin on South Mangsee Island. The goal is to raise the elevation safely above sea level, so military facilities could be built. Major reclamation takes place on Salingsingan Island, where an airstrip would soon be built to facilitate military and civilian transport." "Southeast of the Mangsee Islands, even more reclamation begins. But it is even larger than the reclamation projects in the other islands. On the Turtle Islands, large reclamation projects begin on each island, and will drastically increase the total land area due to shallow waters surrounding the islands. On Taganak and Baguan Islands, a lot of reclamation is needed due to them having very limited land area. Soil is taken from nearby uninhabited islands that are too small to be built upon and have no shallow waters to allow reclamation, such as Mambahenauhan Island." "On Mapun Island, there is no reclamation project. However, a large military base begins construction and will be the main facility in the area. The existing dirt airstrip is closed and a new airport begins construction on the easternmost side of the island, with a planned runway of almost 2 kilometers. Just like the other airports constructed, it would serve a secondary role as an Air Force Base." ---- 'Guidelines |-|Point Store= '''Battleships' *Up to 6-gunner Battleship: 200 *7-Gunner Battleship: 210 *8-Gunner Battleship: 210 *9-Gunner Battleship: 210 Carriers *Light Carrier(1-50 Jets): 60 *Attack Carrier(51-100 Jets): 120 *Fleet Carrier(101-150 Jets): 160 *Super Carrier(151-200 Jets): 200 Cruisers *Up to 6-gunner Battlecruiser: 190 *7-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *8-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *9-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *Super Cruiser: 120 (Under Debate) *Large Cruiser: 50 *Heavy Cruiser: 35 *Light Cruiser: 25 Light Ships *Escort Carrier: 30 *Destroyer: 15 *Frigate: 10 *Corvette: 5 Submarines *Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarine: 50 *Conventional Ballistic Missile Submarine: 40 *Nuclear Attack Submarine: 40 *Conventional Attack Submarine: 20 |-|Bonus Ships= *Restricted Ships: 1 Free Ship *Battleships/Battlecruisers/Battlecarriers: 1 Free Ship *SCV/CVF: 1 Free Ship *CV/CE/CS: 2 Free Ships *CVL: 3 Free Ships *CA: 5 Free Ships *CVE: 6 Free Ships *CL: 8 Free Ships *DD: 10 Free Ships *FF: 15 Free Ships *CC: 20 Free Ships *SSBN: 4 Free Ships *SSB/SSN: 5 Free Ships *SS: 10 Free Ships |-|Gun Calibers= *Battleships and Battlecruisers: 356mm-530mm *Large Cruisers: Anything above the maximum light/heavy cruiser armament *Heavy Cruisers MAXIMUM: 12 x 356mm Guns *Light Cruisers MAXIMUM: 16 x 203mm Guns *Corvettes, Destroyers and Frigates MAXIMUM: 176mm *Patrol Vessels MAXIMUM: 127mm |-|Ship Numbers= 2 x 9-Gunners Per Navy Battleships *Up To 8 x Battleships Per Class (Up to 6 Turrets) *Up To 6 x 7-Gunner Battleships Per Class (36 Ships Maximum) *Up To 4 x 8-Gunner Battleships Per Class (16 Ships Maximum) Carriers *Up To 10 x Super Carriers Per Class *Up To 15 x Fleet Carriers Per Class *Up To 25 x Light Carriers Per Class *Up To 50 x Escort Carriers Per Class Battlecruisers *Up To 9 x 6-gunner Battlecruisers Per Class *Up To 7 x 7-Gunner Battlecruisers Per Class (49 Ships Maximum) *Up To 5 x 8-Gunner Battlecruisers Per Class (25 Ships Maximum) Cruisers *Up To 15 x Super Cruisers Per Class *Up to UNKNOWN x Large Cruisers Per Class *Up To 20 x Heavy Cruisers Per Class *Up To 25 x Light Cruisers Per Class Light Ships *Up To 125 x Destroyers Per Class *Up To 150 x Frigates Per Class *Up To 175 x Corvettes Per Class Submarines *Up To 25 x Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarines Per Class *Up To 50 x Conventional Ballistic Missile Submarines Per Class *Up To 50 x Nuclear Attack Submarines Per Class *Up To 75 x Conventional Attack Submarines Per Class |-|Ship-Naming Conventions= While you are not required to follow the specific naming convention, IT IS REQUIRED TO HAVE A FILIPINO NAME. ---- General Rules *''Battleship naming conventions are reserved for BATTLESHIPS ONLY.'' *''Very significant names like "Luzon", "Visayas", "Mindanao" and "Pilipinas" can only be used with the approval of Neutralartuen. *''Filipino characteristics such as "Matapang" and "Malakas" can be USED ON ANY SHIP. ---- *'Battleships:' Major/Significant Provinces, Provincial Capitals, Metro Manila (Manila, Makati, Navotas, Malabon, etc.) *'Battlecruisers, Super Carriers, Fleet Carriers:' Major Provinces, Provincial Capitals, Major Cities *'Super Cruisers, Heavy Cruisers, Attack Carriers, Escort Carriers, Light Carriers:' Provinces, Major Cities *'Light Cruisers, Destroyers, Frigates, Corvettes:' Minor Provinces, Major Cities, Cities *'LARGE Submarines:' Minor Provinces, Major Cities *'Submarines (In General):' Minor Provinces, Cities *'Patrol Boats, Missile Boats, etc.:' Literally any municipality you see on a map. *'Landing Craft (Including Hovercraft):' Random letter-number combinations that don't sound like an aircraft (LC-29, CH4, etc). ---- |-|Rules Regarding The Use Of Assets= Adding Equipment Anyone whose application has been accepted may add any kind of equipment to the Philippines, however, it is not guaranteed that it will be accepted and may be cancelled or decommissioned. Using Equipment Members may use any military equipment for battle or defense. However, you must first ask Neutral on Discord if you are going to conduct an operation, or else the said operation may be cancelled/removed. Decommissioning Equipment Only Neutral can decommission equipment. Anyway, why throw such precious junk away? Using Points For organization, usage of points is under Neutral only. You can ask if you'd like more of a certain ship to be produced. What Do I Command? The vessels in fleets/flotillas where your characters have a presence are under your command, however, you can't bring too much ships with you to avoid large losses (unless approved). Same goes with the other branches of the military, but without need for the presence of your character. ---- This awkward haiku Shall stare at you as you type A comment for me